solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Salva
Salva is a goddess of the Ramaldian Sphere with the main domain of Mind and sub-domains of Light, Progress and Art and also its current ruler. Salva is one of the two original deities created solely by the goblins without any mythological influence by other races. She has mothered the deities Malvar and Mazdra with Shoul and the deity Zussi with Amada. Her realm is the ???. Portrayal Salva is an statuesque deity of impossible beauty that looks like an idealized Goblin with a skin of light, but unlike goblins her fingers are long. Her hair is strands of light, each shifting between every spectre of light. Her pupils and iris are bright yellow with a white retina. She is often depicted wearing kimonos or veils, with various stars orbiting above her head. She is depicted as a gentle creature, but relentless in her eternal pursuit of a balance between security and freedom. Before the Cataclysm she was much more submissive after the fall of the Old Empire she has taken the reins of the pantheon and the empire and worked to reform it so it can be truly a shinning beacon for the future. Because of her actions slavery has been banned. History Salva is a deity that found the continent Jebrak together with his long time lover Shoul and together created the Goblin race from moss infused with blood and light. At the start Salva and Shoul were equally worshipped and the other gods of other races were rejected, but Shoul wanted more power so he provoked wars and invited gods into their pantheon in order to gain more control over the continent, and Salva saw his goals as progress and a path for the future and let him. And when the goblins committed more and more social injustices in the name of progress as the empire expanded, she could nothing but weep in silence for their sins, sins provoked by Shoul. And when Shoul claimed victory and refused her requests to correct injustices, she wept, no longer in silence, her child forsake her and the other gods afraid ignored her in fear of Shoul's reprisal. All except one Amada the Goddess of Healing, and she supported Salva in her moments of torment and with her words gave her guidance at first and then love at last. She gathered support of the other gods as the old empire turned more into Shoul's worship, so he could be removed from power, but her child in rage destroyed the capital and with it the empire. She and the rest of the Pantheon confronted Shoul and ending their relationship forever forced him to abdicate his power and she would fix the injustices and reform both the pantheon and the empire. She decided who would rule the domains and ended the empire and formed a republic in their stead. She forbidden slavery, feed the hungry and gave the goblins the power and gifts required to reconquer their lands, and gave the formerly enslaved gifts of redemption and a say in the Republic of Jebrak. Servants * Angelichromes - The divine angel-like spirits of Salva. * [[]]s - The ethereal dwellers born from the souls of those that worshipped Salva. * [[]] - . * Artists - Artists often pray to Salva for inspiration. Myths * Cataclysm of Rorolark * Zussi's Birth Category: Deities